Gravity Falls: The untold stories
by Shadow Rider-F17
Summary: Gideon, Robbie and Pacifica. Not too long ago these three characters were considered the villains and jerks of Gravity Falls,but do we know everything about them? Some stories are left untold, some books are left unopened. Join me as I tell you the secret history of each one of them from before and until Weirdmageddon. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**(Candles and a fireplace lit up all across the room spontaneously, revealing what seems like the room where Stan used to store the wax figures. In front of the fireplace, a hooded figure sits on a couch and looks at you)**

 **"** **Welcome, readers. As most of you may know by now, the series we all know and love known as "Gravity Falls" is coming to an end. Yes, in less than a month the final one hour-long episode is about to air and then shut down the entire series. We've all seen how our heroes, Dipper and Mabel have evolved through the series, earned friendships, fought reality and deepened their bonds with almost everyone around them. But this fanfic isn't about them. Let start with a question most of you probably think you know: Do you know the difference between Good and Evil?"**

 **"** **-Whatever answer you might've formed in your brain, discard it immediately, for there is no such thing as good and evil to begin with. In this world we live in, more than five MILLION species struggle and even fight against each other for survival. Even there you can say that morality is bullshit to 99.9999999% of them, but that's not all. In this world, where survival is everything- Whether it is survival of our lives or survival of ours ideals- Every human has something he won't give up on, an ideology, a code of being, and they're so divergent, that it sometimes brings forth war itself. You can't say that someone who fights for what he believes is evil, even if his motives and means are** ** _morally questionable._** **And of course, there's the undeniable truth that everyone possesses this so called good and evil qualities, no matter in what balance or portions, so can you really say that something that does not exist as whole is real? But now I'm derailing too much, let's talk about the people who not so long ago were considered the "villains" of Gravity Falls."**

 **"** **Oh yes, everyone knows the trio of people who were considered the biggest jerks in the series until not too long ago: Gideon Gleeful, Robbie S. Valentino and Pacifica Northwest" the hooded person lifted his hand upwards and from it, three glowing spheres with the smug faces of Gideon Robbie and Pacifica emerged, showing flashes of all their dishonorable acts "This are the three people that not too long ago you wouldn't mind in the least bit sacrificing their lives in exchange of the Pines', but what do we know about them? We've learnt that Gideon had issues and got obsessed with Mabel, but still truly liked her, we learned that Robbie was just a sad and lonely at heart sociopath who was just truly desperate for human warmth and we've even learned that Pacifica's parents always tried to drive her into perfection, were corrupt, cold and abusive- Her father used freaking Pavlobian methods to keep her in check, for fuck's sake."**

 **"** **But is that truly it? Is that all there is to know about their lives and the destiny that drove them into becoming these horrible people? The historians and story tellers always choose to discard what they don't consider important, stories that don't involve the heroes too much and can be thrown aside without affecting the main plot at all. Stories like these disappear without a trace and sink into the darkness of history without anyone ever knowing any backstory besides the one of the hero they so heartedly adore… These, are their untold stories".**

 **Chapter one- The hell of a demon child**

 _Ten years ago_

It was a freakishly powerful stormy weather. Inside the Gleeful house, a desperate, young Bud Gleeful was running around in circles with a house phone on his right arm and a baby-wipe on his left arm, threatening to cut the wire as he swung wildly across the guest room. "What do you mean, there are no ambulances available? A lightning hit them all!? But my wife is about to give birth any minute now! Is there really nothing you can do?" the only answer he got was the sound of a lightning in the distance, hitting the phone station and cutting his connection to the hospital, leaving him with a pale face and the static sound on the phone which he then dropped to the floor as he heard a scream.

Bud rushed towards the bedroom to find a beautiful young woman with silky long black hair with a swollen pregnant body sweating and agonizing in pain "He's coming!" screamed Mrs. Gleeful "Ho, shit, holy shit, holy shit!" panicked Bud as he approached his wife and was preparing to give birth to his son, praying that everything he saw in his friend's kid birth tapes will help him in not killing him.

After a minute or two of screams, shaking and tears (all three mostly by Bud), Mrs. Gleeful finally held her newborn baby in her arms, overcomed with joy. "He's beautiful…" she said while passing her delicate, soft hand through his thin hair. Unfortunately for the Gleeful family, this joy didn't last long. A lightning stroke the antenna on the roof of their house, cutting the electricity of the house. The pyramid-shaped aromatic candles Bud spread and lit across the room began to burst in large, blue flames. The windows opened with a bang as wind blew in strongly and tripped Bud out of balance and into the floor. Blood began to spill from the walls as Mrs. Gleeful held her son tightly in her arms and coincidentally looked into his eyes, which were shifting colors between blue and yellow. Like Quicksand, his eyes sucked her in, showing her visions: visions of destruction, visions of shadows, visions of the very end of world, in which her son took part of as one of the horsemen of the apocalypse, serving under a creature beyond darkness.

The storm stopped. Bud then stood up and looked at his wife, which looked paler than anything he's ever seen before "Honey! Gideon!" he went to her and then looked at the baby "Oh, thank goodness, he's safe… Honey? Are you ok? Honey!?" but Mrs. Gleeful only looked at him with black, hollow eyes. She was never the same again.

* * *

 _Two years ago_

Gideon's childhood wasn't a normal childhood. As a matter of fact, it was horrible: all the kids always laughed about him and his weird hairstyle. He liked his hairstyle, his father always supported him and his mother didn't seem to care, so why no one else liked it? But it wasn't just a matter of fashion taste; he was also bullied. A lot. Every day after school kids would punch him, tear his clothes apart and throw him into the trash can. Older kids like Robbie would wrap him in a mattress and throw him into the lake and girls like Pacifica would make fun of him and write fashion articles in which he was considered 'A major disaster in Gravity Falls and most likely, the world'. But despite all that, there was one thing that hurt him and intrigued him most of all, a single question that left him awake at nights and haunted his nightmares at days: Why was his mother so afraid of him?

Yes, it sounded ridiculous to Gideon when he first learned what fear is, but the more he thought about it and tried to approach his mom, who constantly ran away screaming, the more he was convinced of it. Even if the entire world was against him, if only his mom was there for him he would be happy, but considering she was the one who disliked him the most, he was one of the most miserable kids in the world. One day, he decided to confront her.

He locked all the doors, including the doors to the rooms and attic, waiting behind the main door for his mom to come in from shopping. When she opened the door, he slammed it behind her and locked it as well. Seeing the angry face of her son, Mrs. Gleeful panicked and run towards the kitchen, trying without avail to open the back door "Don't even try! I locked the entire house, mom" said Gideon holding the key strand with the keys to all the doors in the house "W-what do you want!? Get away… GET AWAY!" she said as she attached her back to the door and began to slide down "Why are you so afraid of me!?" asked Gideon, who was getting really mad from watching his own mom cowering in fear in front of her eight year-old son. Mrs. Gleeful seemed like she was about to faint. She hid her face in her hands and moved forward and backwards, as if trying to pretend this is but a dream. Gideon snapped removed both her hands with a backhand slap "WHY?! WHY ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU? TELL ME! MOM!" Mrs. Gleeful looked at her son firmly for the first time since he was born, but the look on her eyes was colder than ice "You want to know why..? Because you're a monster, no, a demon! You'll bring forth the end of the world! Dissapear, go away from me forever!" she said standing up and pointing an accusing thumb at her son.

At that point, something inside Gideon broke.

A tearful eight year-old began to run away from the house, running further and further away, as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran like a drunk person, without the slightest care or thought about where to run to… Just run. Without him realizing, he found himself wondering inside a church and falling down through a pit and into a mine. When he came to, he was standing in the middle of what seemed like a sap, prehistoric dinosaur graveyard. Something in the back of his head itched, maybe a memory, maybe a De ja Vu, whatever it was, it felt familiar to him. He began wandering around the sap museum and staring with awe at the dinosaurs he learned about in kindergarten, tripping into a frozen Pterodactyl and fracturing his sap grave, unbeknown to Gideon.

Then, he saw it: a book standing on a stand beyond what seemed like a lava river. Way too curious for comfort, Gideon risked his life to reach and read what turned out to the journal of someone who seemed to investigate all sorts of paranormal stuff in town. He flipped through the pages until he spotted something that caught his interest. A devilish smile began to spread across Gideon's face.

The door slammed open, scaring Bud Gleeful nearly to death "Son!" he called "I was so worried about you! Where were-AAAGH" his tearful reunion was cut short as he was thrown away by Gideon, who was wearing a glowing jade amulet on a bolo tie. His mom cowered in fear and dropped to the ground in front of her. A surge of something Gideon later learned was satisfaction came all over him. Overwhelmed with joy, he stared at his parents floating in the air "Things are about to change from now on" he stated with pleasure. Power, what a wonderful thing it was to have it, and with the journals' guides, he'll achieve more power than anyone ever had, power so great that everyone will bow down before him and respect him, everyone will fear him and he'll own the world and everything in it!

 **"** **At least, that's what he thought"**

* * *

 _13 days ago_

Gideon became used to life in prison, but it didn't mean he liked it. After learning what falling in love is and watching it and everything else taken from him, he swore that he'll take revenge on the Pines as soon as he escapes out of prison. If only it was as easy as in the movies… He tried everything, but the dumb cops were just too lucky to always capture him by chance. Eventually he gave up. "That's your ex?" asked him Max, one of the prisoners, as he looked at the torn newspaper post of Gideon and Mabel in Gideon's hands "Yeah, my sweet little angel… One day she'll be mine, I'll get her and never let her run away from me. She'll slowly learn to love me and become mine forever" he said with a dreamy look on his face "It doesn't seem to me like she's very fond of you" said Max, laying back on his bed next to Gideon's "You should quit trying to get her and move on"

"Oh, yeah? And what do you know?" asked Gideon, throwing an apple to his face, which he caught and ate, much to his dismay "Trust me, I know. I used to love someone, her name was Jane, my one true love, and you can't begin to understand how happy I was when we got married. Problem is, not all love stories have a happy ending. I was selfish, jealous and possessive over her. always stalking her when she went out with her friends and always yelling at her when I was in a bad mood. She divorced from me and ran away with another man. I was seriously drunk at that time, so I took a knife and… Well, the rest is on my files. When I was clear of mind and looked at the blood of my wife on my hands I was crushed. I learned the hard way that the more you like someone, the more you'll try to keep them all to yourself and the more painful to let them go. I was the biggest mistake of her life, she deserved way better than me…" he said, looking at the ceiling with depressed eyes. Gideon turned his back on him and ignored him, but his mind wandered about it all night long. Eventually, he decided that he didn't care at all, he wasn't going to make the same mistake as Max and she'll love him and no matter at what cost- Even if he had to sell his very soul to a certain dream demon.

 _Yesterday_

"Look inside, Gideon. If all this is for Mabel, then ask yourself what Mabel would want you to do". Dipper's words stung what remained of Gideon's heart like needless sprayed with pepper and lemon juice. Gideon took out the newspaper post and looked at it deeply, as if seeing Mabel's uncomfortable look on her face for the very first time. Dipper was right, she didn't like him, and Max's words echoed throughout his brain. He realized for the very first time what his real goal was and boy was he ready to sacrifice everything to accomplish it.

"Dipper, will you tell her what I did?"

"Of course"

"I hope you're right about this" he said, crippling the paper and shoving it into his jacket "Guys, new plan! Bill's minions are gonna be on us in seconds, but I'm not gonna let that dumb triangle be the warden o' me! Ya'll ready for a good ole fashioned prison brawl?"

Ghosteyes and the rest of his prison crew cheered for him. Seeing how he actually made friends for the first time in his life, Gideon felt a weird warmth in his heart. "Discount Automart Warriors, roll out!" he cried as his crew charged in the direction of the floating eyeball monsters' swarm.

They all fought intensely, but their numbers were overwhelming. And as if that wasn't enough, Bill's friends joined the party. Gideon witnessed hell as the last one of his subordinates/BFF Ghosteyes, was frozen and taken away. Pacifier towered on top of the beaten Gideon and chained him up.

* * *

The next day he was brought in front of Bill "Well, well, if it isn't .you." said a furious Bill, turning red in front of the traitor, but relaxing soon after and sitting on his throne of human agony, on which Gideon recognized the faces of none other than his parents "MOM! DAD!" yelled Gideon. No response. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm seriously impressed, kiddo. It takes quite a lot of guts to backstab a being that can be considered omnipotent. But seriously now, that was a bad move. I hope you enjoy watching as I cast Mabel into a pool of acid, revive her, and then eliminate her of existence" said Bill "What!? You can't do that! We a deal!"

"A deal you BROKE!" snapped Bill, as a storm of thunder came over the fearamyd. "Oh, but don't worry, in order to make her suffering even bigger, I'll kill all of her family members first in front of her. And you wanna know the best part?" he said as he and his voice changed into an exact replica of Gideon "She'll think YOU did that!" Bigeon laughed maniacally as he walked away, leaving Gideon to close his eyes and bow his head with shame.

 **The screen shrunk back into a yellow orb that was now spinning on the hooded person's hand along with the other two. "What a sad redemption story, let's just hope that it ends well. The next story will be about the secret of the one bearing the stitched heart, the fight between two men for freedom and the true identity of the man we all know as Robbie Stacey Valentino" the orbs stopped and an orb with the face of Robbie floated up and took over the entire screen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dozens of unknown creatures surrounded the shack in the night, but the only thing that could be seen in the forest on that night without stars was the shadows of their dark reflections and the dim light emitted from their tiger-like eyes. The candles grew weaker and the fireplace on the chimney grew smaller, slowly dying out. for some reason those slight changes made the room look a hell of a lot more scary than before. The hooded person used his free hand to move the logs and try to keep the fire from dying out as he spoke.**

 **"** **Freedom. What a troublesome concept it is for mankind. Just like a fire in our souls we try to keep it big and bright, but at the same time we try to contain it from fear of it going berserk. From fear of going** ** _mad._** **One may say that mankind is like a free spirit unbound by the laws of Mother Nature, but at the same time chained by the laws and bonds they themselves create with other people and even other animals. The most loyal of us sacrifice our freedom entirely for the sake of our loved ones and in extreme cases- our own lives. So in the end it won't be wrong to assume that humans are the most free, yet most caged of all species. Contradiction was never a lacking matter when it came to us. But I guess the source of it is that we never had a choice in one matter that led many people before and after our time to commit suicide or murder, a choice that was never ours but our parents/creators' choice.**

 **"** **For the ones born from the womb of a loving and caring mother, life was a lot easier, for they had many more choices in life. Even though they never chose to live and exist in this specific reality, they would go on to shape their destiny and strive for a better life. But what about those CREATED by other people for the sake of fulfilling a very specific role? They never had any choice in anything, never could complain and never had a single word in the matter, for their present and future were already predetermined by none other than their creator. You might be thinking that I'm talking about robots and machines, but it wasn't once or twice that such thing happened to other humans before as well, as for the very special case of Robbie, life as a heartless machine wouldn't hurt so much".**

 **Chapter two- The reality of a fake man**

 _Ten years ago,_

Robbie Stacey Valentino was a smart kid, a way too smart kid. He was practically one of the biggest young geniuses in history, which would surprise the entire world, if he didn't chose to conceal it from the rest of the world. Robbie knew life only came once and disappeared, he consider it all to be pointless and thought to himself that if he was going to live a couple of centuries anyway, he might as well live them free, doing nothing and everything. There was only a slight problem about it: Robbie S. Valentino wasn't free. As long as he was the Robbie that had a family that loved about him, friends and other people that cared about him, there was nowhere he could run off to and be free without being found by the police and getting sent back to his home, or worse- an asylum.

Robbie was quite depressed by his life and his agonizing, normal daily routine 'Someone get me out of here!' was a thought that lingered in his heart for a couple of months. He even considered suiciding, but he couldn't do such a horrible thing to his parents (Then again, they are sociopathic funeral directors, so they might not get hurt that much if he died). It all changed one day when he traveled to the mystery shack to buy a present for his mom's birthday.

The tourist trap in disguise of a house of mystery was huge, and Robbie wandered for a long time what to buy. Robbie watched unamused as the owner, Stanford Pines tricked all the light headed people that came over to his so called "mystery shack". The stuffed "monsters" in the house were actually quite hilarious to his taste. The more he looked at them the more he wandered just how small the imagination of the owner was. Before he knew it, he wondered into the house itself. He began to turn back, but then he heard a weird machinery sound, like none he ever heard before. When he opened the door from which the sound emerged, he saw a copying machine. "This place is making me dumber by the second, I better get the hell out of here" he said to himself, turning back. As if responding to him, the machine turned on and eerie green light emerged from it. The one thing Robbie was known for was his intuition; he always knew when to back up and when to go full throttle at it. But this time, he didn't feel any danger or any chance at winning something. The only thing he felt was a weird attraction to the machine.

He placed his hand on the machine and to his surprise it spontaneously scanned it and printed it, throwing out a paper with the print of his hand on it. Robbie lifted the paper, clear disappointment was shown on his face "ugh. I, of all people, should've known better than to-Ah!" yelled Robbie with surprise and threw the paper to the ground as it began to twitch. Suddenly, the hand became a 3D perfect copy of his own and began marching in the frightened Robbie's direction. Scared, Robbie kicked it towards a table with a bottle on it, falling with the hand and spilling water on it, melting it like acid. After a couple of minutes of digesting what the fuck he just witnessed, he realized something: This copying machine can be the answer to all of his problems, but his happiness was short lived as he looked at the wet mess where the living copy of his hand stood- There's no way that something that can be disintegrated with water would be of any use to him. But he wasn't ready to give up, for now he knew that whoever the owner of the house was- He's DEFINETELY not what he seems.

* * *

It was 12:00 PM, Robbie came out of the house around 6:00 PM, lying to his parents that he'll be staying at a friend's house for a couple of days. Luckily it was summer and his parents trusted him way too much. Robbie stood guard on a plastic chair under the totem pole near the mystery shack, spying on the house with goggles for what seemed to him like an eternity now, which he preferred to waste on Fallin' 4. He was just about to give up and go with a different tactic when he suddenly spotted Mr. Mystery carrying a lamp and inputting what seemed like a code in the vending machine, revealing a secret door leading into a hidden staircase. This shocked Robbie and left him completely speechless- Just who in the world is this guy?

After what seemed like hours, Stanford Pines finally re-emerged from the vending machine, stretched, yawned and headed to what the tired Robbie figured out was his bed. Seeing the bell on the doorstep from the other side, Robbie wondered around the house in search for an additional entrance. He then found what seemed like a ground window for a basement, which once again to his disappointment, was just the basement containing the old was museum Stanford closed about a week and a half weeks ago. Robbie wandered through all the historical wax figures, recognizing some of them. Turns out that living in a house stocked with corpses is helpful in something, for Robbie wasn't disturbed whatsoever from the wax figures. He then opened the door and entered the hallway, accidentally dropping the knob, resulting in a loud metallic sound. Robbie froze in fear, but after a long moment of silence, sighed in relief "(Stupid low cost house maintenance!)" whispered Robbie before proceeding towards the entrance to the mystery shack.

At the entrance, Robbie took out his purple flashlight and laminated the vending machine. Grabbing a pile of dust from the shelves, **"Seriously now! Just how cheap is this dude!?"** Robbie approached the vending machine and blew some dust towards hit. With the help of the fingertip marks and what little he remembered from watching Stan from afar, Robbie typed the code and the vending machine opened once again.

Going down the stairs, Robbie found an elevator with a secret code to it "Ugh! Why does this guy have so many passwords?". It took him three long minutes, but he deciphered the code and went down to the most amazing place Robbie has ever seen: It was a huge underground lab with many weird devices Robbie has never seen or heard about before. Looking from a window, he spotted what looked like a portal or a ray of some sort, but whatever it was he didn't care. He only cared for himself as of now. What drew his attention even more was a weird book left open on a table under the window. Flipping all the way to the first page, Robbie began to read out loud: "My name is Stanford Pines, I'm writing this journal to record all the mysterious events that happened on this town and my experiences as someone devoted to explore them. Huh, so this is his journal… He sounds a lot more like a badass then the he looks now". The more Robbie flipped through the pages, the more weird things he found out: Depictions of floating eye-bats, the urban legend of the hide behind, aliens, every weird thing that Robbie couldn't possibly imagine existed since he never saw them in person, but considering all the conspiracy theories about the government and how weird this town always felt to him, they might as well be real.

Robbie kept on flipping through the pages, without knowing what exactly he was searching, until he found it. "A demon heart, huh? What is this, Skyrift?" said Robbie, laughing about his own joke "One of the most disturbing and ominous objects I've ever seen. According to the ancient scrolls on the cave where I found it, this demonic artifact was made by a powerful wizard who fell in love with his golem (pathetic, huh?). He wished for it to love him back, but the golem went mad with despair and suicided. Heartbroken, the wizard hid it away in a secret cave (which _this guy_ found) to keep it from evil doers and desperate artists who wanted to marry their statues. This demonic heart is capable of turning whatever object it fuses with into a living creature with bones, tendons, veins, nerves, organs and even skin. I tried it on a bunch of golf balls back on the mini-golf track and, well… It didn't end well'. Being too dangerous to possess and too strong to destroy, I hid it away under a strange rock that looks like a face in the depths of the forest'…."

"This is exactly what I need!" exclaimed Robbie closing the book and going back into the entrance to the mystery shack, closing the vending machine door behind him and starting to walk towards the entrance before noticing Stan's shadow holding a gun and yelling: "Who's there!?". Robbie jumped into hiding as Stan reached the entrance, looking around with his lamplight and scanning the area all around him; the cash register, the T-shirts, the souvenirs and the skeleton of 'the last visiting group', which became an old joke and didn't entertain anybody anymore. Putting a mental note to throw that old thing, Stan shrugged and went back to sleep. 'I'm getting to old for this…' he thought on his way back. Behind the skeleton, Robbie came out and ran as fast as he could back to his house.

* * *

A couple of days later, after finding the heart and running away from a bunch of banshees, Robbie returned to the mystery shack. Luckily for him, Stan went on a vacation to Colombia **"Right…"** , that weird, large dude Soos was helping his sick grandmother, the new helper Stan hired was asleep on the counter and considering there were no guard dogs or any sort of security besides a couple of fool proof fake monsters, it was almost as if fate wanted him to sneak inside. After all he's seen and been through, Robbie wouldn't be surprised if such thing as fate did exist.

Entering the room with the copy machine once again, the eerie feeling in the air was left unchanged. Robbie went on and laid down on the machine. He felt slightly ticklish as the weird device laser-scanned his body down to the atomic level. From the machine emerged a picture, it began to tremble as another Robbie, looking exactly the same except for black hair and pale skin, emerged from it. Robbie slowly reached his almost unreal copy

"Woah this is-"

"-Awesome, right?" the clone answered in unison with him, but for some reason he laughed instead of freaking out "Oh, man, this IS awesome! So I'll take a shot in the dark, but considering you have the same speaking manner and act like me, you probably have all of my memories as well, right?" he asked directly "Well, almost all of your memories" replied Robbie II "I guess the machine lacked some ink, so I'm not a perfect copy"

"Well, you should be enough. You know why I made you, right?" asked him Robbie "Yeah, I know, you want me to replace you as Robbie so you can go, explore the world and be free or something, right?" asked Robbie II, to which Robbie didn't answer, for that was only half the truth. Since Robbie II didn't had all of his memories, he probably missed out on a lot of stuff during the last couple of years- Which may explain his happiness-, but considering he thought just like him, it wouldn't matter, because he'll have the same experiences as he did. "Well, anyway, are you ready?" asked Robbie as he took out of his lunch box the demon heart, which looked the same like a human heart, but it glowed "Oh yeah!" said Robbie II as Robbie pushed the heart into his chest. For a couple of seconds, nothing seemed to happen "Is it broken?" asked Robbie. Robbie II suddenly pinched himself and looked back at him with a smile "It worked! I'm human!" he said while taking a cup of water and spilling it on his arm, starting run around and jump of happiness as he didn't melt down.

"Huh, I expected it to be a little more… Flashy" said Robbie "Dude, we should totally go and do a water gun battle!" said an excited Robbie II "Uh… yeah sure" said Robbie, though he regretted it later as he found his clone/friend crying in the corner. After consoling him, Robbie packed his stuff and said goodbye to the soon-to-be new Robbie "So… What are you gonna do now that you're free?" asked him Robbie II as he shaked his hand "Well, I think I might go around the world and explore. With my genius, I shouldn't have a problem earning money. After reading that guy Stan's journal, I think that maybe this world has some adventures and fun left to offer"

"And your name?"

"What about my name?"

"Well, considering I'm you now, you probably shouldn't go around with the name Robbie, right?"

Robbie didn't think about that. Luckily for him, he already had a name in mind "well then, from now on you can refer to me as Rex Richard Adams" **("Hey, at least it's better than Robbie Stacey Valentino…)**. After departing, Robbie went inside the house to greet his new parents; he had a good feeling about existence as Robbie.

But feelings aren't always head on.

* * *

 _Two weeks ago,_

Robbie was tired, not only of his life as Robbie, but of life itself. He already had an idea from the memory fragments of the original Robbie, A.K.A Rex, about how tough reality can be, but he never imagined how much a person can suffer in this world. He hated his parents: despite being funeral directors, they were always so happy and joyful. Their smiles were like the bright, annoying light of the sun. He despised it. But at the same time he loved them; his mom always had her shoulder for him to cry on and it was always nice to go on short trips with his father. He realized why Rex never suicided, a realization that only increased his pain. He considered removing his demon heart from his chest and implanting it on another clone, but something told him that removing his heart won't be such a good idea, not to mention that despite not caring in the least bit about other people dying, he himself was scared of death, for despite seeing the ghosts of people who died and went on to the afterlife, he was unsure what lies beyond for someone who was not brought into existence as a living being, and sure as hell didn't want to find out.

But the thing that hurt most of all was Wendy breaking up with him. He didn't knew any other type of affection besides friendship until he met her- She was cool, brave, though and beautiful. Being besides her made him feel like partying, being in a relationship with her made him feel like going wild, but breaking up with her made him feel like throwing himself off a cliff. Wendy was the biggest comfort Robbie had, so when he felt like she was growing apart from him, he took desperate measures, like trying to hypnotize her. As it turns out, it was his own paranoia and a nosy twelve year old in love with her that brought forth his downfall. He couldn't stand it anymore.

The night was illuminated by a million stars, the cold wind blowing the grass in waves on the hill on which Robbie and Rex, who came visit from a phone call by Robbie, stood as they looked at each other, each one wondering why the other had such a serious face on.

"So… Why did you call me here?" asked Rex. He was wearing a flannel shirt with folded sleeves over a V-neck T-shirt on his body, a beanie hat and big framed sunglasses on his head while wearing brown jeans and fancy shoes on his legs. He looked like a real hipster and the complete opposite of Robbie, who wore his casual stitched heart hoodie with his skinny jeans and black driving shoes. "You and I are basically the same in every physical way possible. I think you know what I want from you" he said with dead eyes. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think I'll just go back to my old life, when I'm having such a great time?" answered Rex while crossing his arms and looking at him with a smug look "Because it IS your life! You're Robbie, the real one. Please, I can't take this anymore… Are we not friends?"

"Friends!? Do you seriously think I'll consider a copy of myself my friend?" said Rex, further crushing Robbie under the weight of sadness "I CREATED you, just so you remember. As my creation, you're supposed to do what you were meant to do, not what you want to. So shut up and fulfill your role while I go fulfill my dream and-"

"-WHAT ABOUT MY DREAM!?" yelled Robbie from the top of his lungs, scaring a couple of birds away and startling Rex a bit before he regained his composure "Don't you think I wanna be free as well? Didn't you ever consider that as a living being made to be nearly the exact replica of a human being, I will also have my own free will and wishes of freedom you have!?" At this point, Robbies fists were clenched so hard his hands were paler than usual "Shut up, you fucking toy! You have no opinion, no word in the matter. I made you to accomplish the task of replacing me and I won't give a damn if I have to kill you and replace you with a new cheap, paper copy exactly like you!" Robbie couldn't contain himself anymore and charged at Rex. Rex avoided him and threw a hard knee at his stomach while hitting the main nerve of his spine with his elbow. Robbie fell to the ground, drooling and twitching "You're pathetic. I'm out of this place" said Rex while walking away and leaving Robbie to cry in the darkness while a weird sense of uncomfort creeped into his heart.

* * *

 _A week ago,_

Life can be such a weird thing. Just like it can smash a person's soul into the ground, it can also launch it into the heavens. Robbie was once again a guinea pig in this crazy experiment called fate when the cheeky twelve year-old twin sister of the nosy twelve year-old kid threw a love bomb at him and a girl he never thought he would like, called Tambry. It was the highest point of his life, he never felt like this. Being with Wendy, Robbie felt great, like someone high on drugs, but being with Tambry made Robbie realize once again realized what is the true meaning of the word 'happiness'. After spending some time with her he realized they were actually the perfect match. He never bothered looking into Tambry's preferences and personal life, mainly because he knew Nate had feelings for her, but dating her he came to know that she liked many things that almost no one besides Robbie liked, like classical music and extremely spicy nachos. Of course, they had many different opinions of their own about stuff like movies and hot-dogs, but aren't all couples like this? Robbie felt the irony, as if his soul mate was actually the girl that used to be one of the most hostile people against him. And he laughed about it.

As for Rex, things didn't go too well. Outside of Gravity Falls, he always had a lingering feeling that something was missing from his life, like a gap in his heart he tried to fill with women, alcohol and crazy parties until dawn, but none seemed to fit in. He never knew why he didn't want to return to Gravity Falls, nor he knew why he didn't left after speaking with his clone, but looking at the now happy life of the one he made to replace what used to be his miserable life, he realized the answer to both these questions. Looking from the window of his old house at how Robbie, who invited Tambry over, was laughing with her and his parents heartedly, he realized the cost of the freedom he tried so hard to get, not to mention his surprising affection towards Tambry, which he barely knew. Whether it was love at first sight or clone telepathy, Rex couldn't help but getting jealous of Robbie's love and family life as one. For the first time in his life, Rex felt sadness as he realized that the grief and the happiness, the pain and the pleasure, the cold and the warmth of family, friends and enemies- he missed it all.

* * *

 _Four days ago,_

Robbie and the gang were hanging out in the woods. Nate and Lee snuck in beers that they got from a miner, in exchange for letting him hang out with them. Those three were hammered so heavily that they were dancing like idiots and singing old mining songs. Robbie himself was quite drunk as well. Wendy was target practicing with an axe and Tambry was roasting marshmallows with him. He wished that moment would never end.

 **"** **Unfortunately for him, everything has to end, sooner or later"**

"(Psst… Robbie…!)" He heard a rather familiar and unpleasant voice as he looked behind the trees and saw Rex, which to Robbie's confusion was wearing his clothes. "I gotta go for a sec, wait here" said Robbie to Tambry, to which she simply said: "Ok" and took out her phone to take pictures of the drunken trio. Robbie went to Rex with an angry look on his face "Ok, first of all: Why are you wearing my clothes? Second of all: Why are you still here? And third of all: What. Do you. Want from me?" he asked with little patience "I… Changed my mind! I decided that real or fake, you are a person after all and you have your needs, so I'm here to take my life back from you and set you free. Hooray..!" said Rex in an awkward, crouched shake of fists "What… Are you for… Are you freaking kidding me? So THAT'S how you roll?" said Robbie laughing and then looking mad again.

"What do you mean, 'how I roll?" asked Rex, sweating "Oh, don't play dumb with me. You think I don't know what's going on here? I'm a copy of you, genius! So when my life is worse than yours you decide it's fine for me to take the toll as your 'TOY', but when you see my life is happier than yours you suddenly change your mind and decide I'm a 'PERSON'!? You sick jerk, what makes you think I'll switch my life back with you again?" said Robbie under his breath "So now you want 'your' life, huh?" said Rex on the defensive "Didn't I tell you already? You were made for one purpose: To take my horrible life from me. Now that my life is great, I'm willing to take it back. Your job is done so you better get out-" he was paused by a deadly left from Robbie, which sent him flying into a tree. Rex grabbed a branch as Robbie ran towards him and snapped it on his head. Luckily for Robbie, he had a tough noggin, so it only hurt a lot and didn't cause him any brain damage. Rex stood up while Robbie stopped holding his head in pain and they both charged at each other with fists and testosterone levels high.

Robbie punched Rex in the stomach with his left hand while Rex Roundhouse kicked his neck and dropped him to the ground. Robbie locked his feet between Rex's and tripped him down. They both stood at the same time and continued exchanging blows until they were both covered in sweat, bruises and blood while breathing heavily. Robbie suddenly remembered him a technique his father once taught him for self-defense. He charged right at him. He aimed for his stomach and swung his left fist towards it with full thrust power and as Rex caught it with both his hands, Robbie used the force of the charge to spin his entire body to the left and hit his chin with his right elbow, knocking him down with a concussion. As Rex laid down on the ground, too dizzy to stand up, Robbie prepared to finish him off. Rex closed his eyes tight and waited for his end to come as Robbie's fist came at his face at full speed. He opened his eyes as nothing happened and he saw Robbie's fist stopping right in front of his eye. Robbie stood back up and said: "You're not worth it" as he began to walk back to Tambry and his friends.

"Aren't you going to finish me off…?" said a weak Rex, making Robbie stop and turning back to look at him "… We're both the same… You knew I was going to kill you… So why?" he said with teary eyes "But that's exactly it; we're NOT the same. I might be fake, I might be someone that started off as a copy of you, but this life changed me, taught me so many things. I'm now an individual person, with thoughts of his own. So unlike you, I'm giving you a choice, because if there is one thing left that we are both similar at, is that we both dream of freedom. Am I right, creator?" asked him Robbie with a sad smile, to which Rex began to weep.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard. The sky changed as colorful waves flushed everything in their come. Suddenly, Robbie and Rex heard Tambry's scream. "Tambry!" Yelled Robbie as he ran back to the camping site, leaving a surprised Rex behind him, trying to stand back up and follow him.

The scenario was like nothing Robbie saw before; monsters that looked like eyeballs with wings shot rays that froze Lee, Nate and the miner, turning them into rock statues. Tambry was hiding behind Wendy who was trying to pull them back. "Robbie!" yelled Wendy while slicing an eye-bat monster in half with her axe. "Guys!" said Robbie as he took the pick the miner dropped and poke an eye-bat to death. The monsters were swarming them and they had to run. Unfortunately, Tambry tripped and turned into stone, but Wendy kept running and he followed her for a little while "Wait! I… I gotta take a selfie!" said Robbie to Wendy "What!?" asked Wendy with an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me?' look on her face "Uh… Yeah, I mean, it's a chance of once in a lifetime, am I right?" he said heading back as Wendy waited for him behind a tree. Heading towards a cliff where the eye-bats were taking the statues of Robbie's friend towards some weird floating pyramid in the sky "Hey! Freak shows!" yelled Robbie at the eye-bats that looked in his direction and charged towards him.

Robbie fought against the monsters with everything he had, but they were too many. They froze the hand with which he held the pickaxe and part of his lower arm as well. They froze his legs and Robbie couldn't run away. Just as they were about to completely freeze him, he saw Rex jumping in front of him and pushing his arms against his chest.

 **"** **You know that thing called twin ESP? Well, I guess you can say that between two nearly identical people there is something similar, yet way more powerful than that".**

Time stood still as Robbie and Rex's consciousness's met in a dark place "Why did you do that?" asked Robbie with a shocked face "Meh, I don't know… My entire life I searched for freedom; freedom from friends, freedom from relationships, freedom from my own family… But I seemed to fail in accomplishing that object, since I no longer want to be free, so I guess I'll give someone like me who shares my dream one final task: Complete our goal, make OUR dream come true and live free… Robbie" Rex walked away as the scenario once again changed to the cliff in the middle of the fight against the eye monsters. With all the strength he had left, Rex pushed Robbie of the cliff while he became frozen from the beam originally shot at Robbie "Nooo!" yelled Robbie so loudly, that Wendy heard that and cursed, thinking that he got caught and running away while thinking 'Stupid Robbie…' with a sad look on her face.

When Robbie regained his consciousness, he was at the bottom of the cliff, partially buried under sand and leaves. As he stood up, he realized his arm and legs were no longer frozen. He looked at the fearamyd and let out a single laugh "I guess we're the same after all… I'm sorry to be such a lame substitute, but I don't want freedom anymore, I want to be with my girlfriend, friends and family… And that includes you" he spotted the pickaxe that was stuck in a burned pine log and lifted it "Tambry, Rex… I'm coming for you guys"

 **"** **I guess that in the end, there is no such thing as freedom, because every conscious creature is always bound by things like emotions, physical need and their existence itself. But who wants to be free anyway, right?**

 **"** **Next up is the story of the girl who had it all and lost it all. The story of Pacifica Northwest and how destiny shaped her slowly into the person she is now. Stay tuned" said the hooded person as the orb containing the image of Pacifica's face and enlarged, taking over the entire screen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The night came to its darkest point. The creatures surrounding the shack stood still as strange whispers surrounded the air. Inside the room with the hooded person, the candles were all extinguished and slight fumes of smoke were emitting from them. Spider webs and smoke were all over the place. The fireplace in the chimney was now reduced to a very small flame, at which the hooded person stared silently and quietly as shadows were dancing around him. From the light emitted from his eyes there were hints of regret and fear, but also relief and a sense of accomplishment. He eventually sighed and turned to look at you as he continued to speak.**

 **"** **What do you give a person who has it all? That, my friends, is a question as old as time, for all across the era were people who wanted to give presents to their acquaintances (For all sorts of reasons), but came to realize they had everything they could possibly wish for. Some of these people, however, wanted more than they already had, for they were too fazed by the enclosed reality of their perfect lives to actually realize what they have until the day they died. Some of them… Until the day they lost everything. In my opinion, just like parents show tough love to their children in order to strengthen them, instead of giving, you sometimes have to take from a person in order for him to gain the gift of knowledge and understanding better the world, so he can understand himself and his situation and become a better person. Sadly, in Pacifica's case, she was taken too much from".**

 **Chapter Three- The poverty of a rich girl**

 _Ten years ago,_

For a girl literally born on a silver bed, Pacifica was quite the smart person, learning to speak at the age of two years and making her first steps even before that. She was raised with her mother and father into becoming a perfect person, a worthy successor of the Northwest name. Her parents were quite rough, but she still liked them. But the person she liked the most was her grandmother, Adriana Macbeth. Whenever kids at the royal kindergarten at which she attended would laugh about her hair and say it's fake or bleached, she would go to her Grandma, who has the same hair, for consolation. She was such a warm person, Pacifica always snuck into her house when she felt bad.

"There, there. Everything is going to be just fine" said Adriana as she gently brushed her hair "You are a very special person, you know? You have something others don't, some unique factor only you possess" she said wiping her tears and smiling at her a tired smile. "Pacifica! I told you to stop sneaking out here!" said Preston as he slammed the door opened, walking angrily towards her and grabbing her arm "Come, you have private math lessons to attend to". Pacifica freed her arm from his hand and went towards Adriana "No! I wanna stay with grandma!" weeped the child as Adriana stared at Preston with a look Pacifica would only later learn to be a disappointed look. "Preston, my dear, have you found her yet?" asked Priscilla Northwest, Pacifica's mom, as she entered the room and saw Pacifica's grandmother "Adriana" she said to her with a rather unpleasant nod while Pacifica's grandmother looked at her with a hostile and disgusted look "Priscilla…". Since she was too young, Pacifica couldn't really understand and didn't really care about the weird relationship her parents and grandmother had. Whenever Pacifica would ask her father about it (Her mother barely referred to her unless she was doing something unbecoming of a lady), he either escaped, seemed nervous or simply ignored her. Pacifica would always give up on further asking any questions, until the day her grandmother died.

 _3 years ago,_

Pacifica's parents received the call about her grandmother having a seizure only after her old friend found her lying unconscious in her house's floor and called an ambulance. As Pacifica cried in her bed, a weak hand would pet her head. Looking straight at her dying eyes, she could notice the golden glimmer in them slowly disappearing "Grandma, don't leave me… Please, don't…! *weep*" Adriana began to move speak as tears rolled over her cheeks "Elise? I-Is that… Really… You?" she struggled to speak as the doctor tried to calm her down "Grandma? It's me, Pacifica! Can't you recognize me?" "You're alive…! I'm so… Happy to see you again…" Preston began to pale out at this point "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… Elise…" said Adriana with tears in her eyes as she let out one final breath. "Grandma? Grandma! Grandma, don't go! Please, don't… Don't leave… Please…". On that day Pacifica cried more than she ever did her whole life, because it was the first in a long series of tragedies that were about to cross her life.

That day, Pacifica decided to confront her father while he was shaving "Dad, why did my grandma call me Elise?" at that moment Preston panicked and cut himself "Ouch!" he said while washing his face and turned to her clearing his throat "Why do you *Mhmm*… why do you ask?" he simply replied "Dad, I'm nine, I'm not dumb. My name is not Elise, so who was she talking about?"

"Well, your middle name is Elise, maybe she wanted to sound nice" his panic turning into sadness "Really? That's what you're coming up with?" asked Pacifica, realizing his bluff as his sadness turned into annoyance "Look, that's the truth so leave me alone now. I have business to attend to, you know?" but Pacifica won't give up that easily "Dad, would you please just answer me!? Why did grandma act gross towards mom? Why do you and grandma always seem to fight? Why did she call me Elise and who is-"

"-I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" snapped Preston, breaking the mirror he used to shave with in a loud sound, on his frightening face reflected fury and rage like Pacifica has never seen. A face so scary that Pacifica ran away as fast as she could while her father was left alone. Looking into the shattered mirror at his face, Preston began to calm down and then he kneeled and punched the ceramic floor of his bathroom while crying and sobbing silently.

From that day on, Pacifica's father began to be much more strict and even abused her with a bell and a method meant for dogs in order to make her more obedient and ask less questions while striving to become the perfect girl, but he also spoiled her a lot in order to make her dependent of him and making sure she would never rebel against him. Pacifica was leading quite the lonely life as not even her grandma was left to console her, but came to discover that money, like alcohol, can make your problems 'go away'. She already had quite the influence as her parents manipulated the press and votes for contests behind the scenes (Later on, they even taught her how to do it), as well as her own sense of overachievement and natural competitive behavior, but as she began to spread money around and began to read fashion articles inspired by her mom's designs and her own inspiration, she gained quite a lot of followers she called friends, and became the social dictator of Gravity Falls- What she says, goes. Pacifica came to realize she had quite the power in her hands, she realized her grandma was right all along: She was special, she had something others missed and she had power.

 **"** **Too bad she took it the wrong way…"**

Pacifica became a person as horrible as her parents, no matter what her behavior became worse and worse. Even when her eternal rival Mabel taught her about the nice side of people, she would later progress to forget it all by the hands of a certain secret society. It was only later on, when the same young man who erased that society, was hired by Pacifica to take care of her family's dirty work, only to make Pacifica see the horrible side of her family and telling her that she doesn't have to be like her parents that she realized how bad of a person she really was, yet also how much better of a person she can become. She hoped she could one day return that favor to him and his family. Preston freaked out that day and the day afterwards when gravity was getting out of control in a town he knew wasn't that normal. The events that took place this last summer made him rethink for a long time about a lot of things. Not to mention that his daughter was now showing signs everyday of becoming a better person, a great woman. Just like her grandmother Adriana, just like her…

 _Two weeks ago,_

"Pacifica, dear, we have to talk…" said Preston with a surprisingly serious look as he shot a plate with his hunting rifle. He and Pacifica were out on the field during the new mayor's Election Day, shooting flying plates with his and his father's hunting rifles, since he gave up on real hunting after a long hour of arguments with Pacifica. "What is it?" said Pacifica as she took a long break and aimed with her butterfly-scope* at a plate that was shot in the air, focusing really hard for a second and pulling the trigger as she watched the plate breaking in the air. "Well, you've come to a certain age and…"

"Ew, dad, what!?" Pacifica blushed, she heard that 'you're at that age' phrase too many times already in movies and soap operas "No, no, no! What I'm trying to say is that you're mature enough for me to tell you some things that perhaps you weren't ready to hear when you were younger"

"Oh" said Pacifica as a plate crashed near them. Preston continued to speak "Well, as you may already know, the Mayor died a couple of days ago"

"Yeah… And?" asked Pacifica as she signaled her butler, Jorge, to stop launching the plates. After getting a thumbs up from him, Pacifica turned to her father to listen to him "Well, that, alongside many other things, made me realize a couple of things about life and all… I guess that what I'm trying to say is that sometimes the best thing to do is tell people the truth in the face and I want to tell you something"

"Okay…" Pacifica became nervous; what was he going to talk to her about? "Well… I 'Come on! Get yourself together Preston, you're a Northwest, for Pete's sake!" thought Preston as he encouraged himself, but immediately lost every bit of courage as he looked into her deep, dark blue eyes "I, uh… Your family has been trading endangered species ever since 1927!" he blurted out the first lie he could think of "Wait, what?" Pacifica was shocked, but still quite weirded out as to why did her father take it to such weird seriousness. After all, she already knew he was a fan of the hunting sport. "Yeah, I'm sorry me and your mother told you before, but let's not talk anymore, let's continue, shall we?" he said as he signaled Jorge to resume launching plates into the air, some of which Preston missed out of nervousness. Pacifica thought that from experience, it was best not to dig too deep into stuff when it comes to her father. She simply enjoyed the rest of the day target practicing as she competed (And won) against her dad.

 _Four days ago,_

Pacifica was never really scared of the weird side of Gravity Falls. Lately she became aware of it, but she was as great as ever. However, she was shocked to see as some sort of triangular demon invaded reality and threatened to destroy it. She was even more shocked to hear her father's response: "I would just like to say that as a rich capitalist I welcome your tyrannical rule. Perhaps I could be one of your, uh... Horsemen of the apocalypse?"

"Dad!" protested Pacifica, she knew her dad was greedy and power hungry, but what in the world would drive a person as proud as himself to bow before a monster and even ask to become his servant? "Now, now, sweetie. Grownups are talking" was the only answer she got from him. Unfortunately for both of them, Bill had other plans in mind for those two, especially for Pacifica. "Oh wow, that's a great offer. How bout' instead I shuffle the functions of every hole in your face?" said the dream demon as he snapped his fingers and twisted Preston's face like a Picasso painting. Preston fell to the ground, groaning in confusion, fear and pain as Pacifica hugged her mother and backed away from him. Bill laughed as he broke reality, time and space all around him, declaring the world as his. He then turned towards Pacifica and her mom with a devious look on his eye as his monster friends surrounded her. Pacifica's mom, who grabbed Pacifica out of plain panic, tossed her in front of Bill and began to run away "Mom!" yelled Pacifica while reaching a hand towards her "You're not my kid!" yelled her mom as she proceeded to run with the crowd "Mom…?" said Pacifica with tears as her mom left her sight.

"Oh, what a sad ending for you, little llama… Here, let me finish your suffering" said Bill with maniacal laughter as he pointed his finger at her and a beam of blue light was shot from it towards her. Preston saw the scenario and by surpassing human limits he ran and jumped in between Pacifica and the beam, getting vaporized by it "Dad!" yelled Pacifica "You see why I hate heroes wannabes guys? They always ruin the fun by jumping in and taking the bullet" said Bill to his friends and sighing as turned his attention back to Pacifica "Now, where was I?" asked he Bill with a joyful look, right before a beam of blue light his hat and blew a tree nearby to smithereens. Pacifica took that chance and ran away.

 _Two days ago,_

Pacifica was exhausted, not only mentally, but physically as well. Living in the wasteland wasn't as easy as it seemed in movies and videogames; running away from monsters, hiding from the discount automart warriors, fighting bandits, scavenging for resources and supplies through the destroyed post-apocalyptic wasteland… She would've probably been dead by now, if it wasn't for the Chinese sword she found with oh so much luck in a trash can. How did it get there? Pacifica didn't even care anymore; she now had a weapon that packed quite a punch and years of fencing experience to back it up. Of course, she never really killed anyone. Only in extreme cases that required action, she'll injure someone or something badly and escape. The only thought lingering in her brain was survival while the only thing her heart desired was death, quick and painless as possible. She journeyed all across the land, helping people by inspiration from that butler with the W neck, eventually trading her clothes with a group of orphans and an old person. The only things she wore now were a makeshift dress made from old store rags and her llama hair boots she got from her uncle, Matias from back when she visited him in Chile.

Her journey eventually brought her into a cave, which she assumed was a great place to settle up, find resources and get some sleep that'll last longer than 3 hours. "Please, don't have bears, please don't have bears, please, don't have bears…" Pacifica crossed he fingers as she entered the dark cave, which she discovered to her fright, was filled with bones and skeletons. Suddenly, two massive and scary shadows charged at her. in a reflex, she sliced her sword at the one closer to her, only to get a scratch on its iron skull "Agh!" yelled the creature, holding his head in pain "Why you…!" he said, towering above her with his left fist high and about to smash her into bits.

"-Wait, Chutzpar, don't!" said the second creature as he stopped his fist with one of his many arms "Why did you do that, Multi-Bear? She's dangerous! Look at her weapon; she's clearly a dangerous bandit who came here to kill us and take our stuff!" Exclaimed Chutzpar "No, look! She's just a scared little girl…" said Multi-Bear to Chutzpar as she saw the shaking Pacifica drop her weapon from her sweaty, shaky arms and dropping to the ground. As her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, she came to realize the true shape of the creatures in front of her: One of them seemed like some weird mix between a Minotaur and an old guy in the sauna, wearing a towel. The other guy looked like a huge bear with many limbs at first glance, but looking at him with closer inspection, Pacifica came to realize he was actually a bunch of bears sharing one body while there was a main bear head that controlled the main limbs of the creature. She clearly had no chance of winning against those beasts, nor outrunning them. Pacifica surrendered to her fate and waited for them to charge at her and rip her to shreds. Instead they helped her up and dusted her "Here. Drink some" said Chutzpar with a sorry look on his face as he handed her a can of Pitt Cola. Pacifica had no words left in her mouth, so she simply accepted the can and drank to her heart's content while also eating some beef jerky the Minotaur-like creature offered her.

"What is your name, kid?" asked her Multi-Bear. "P-Pacifica… Pacifica Northwest" Answered Pacifica eventually. "Well, the brute here is Chutzpar, a Manotaur: He's basically half man, half bull. My name is Multi-Bear, I'm… Well, my name says it already, I'm a Multi-Bear" said Multi-Bear as he introduced her to Chutzpar and himself, getting a little depressed from the thought of his way too simplistic name. "Who are you, guys?" Asked Pacifica eventually. "I am one of the manliest creature in this city. Youngest one of the Manotaur tribe, Chutzpar!" said Chutzpar proudly. "Yeah, also the one who wouldn't stop picking on me because I 'Wasn't man enough" said Multi-Bear "Right. Sorry" apologized Chutzpar as Multi-Bear turned his attention back to Pacifica "I'm Multi-Bear, a magical beast that resides on this mountain and also one of the 4 patriarchs of the forest. You might not know us, but maybe you know a kid Dipper?"

"You know Dipper? Is he alive?" asked Pacifica, happy from the idea that the only friend ever she didn't get with money might still be out there "Unfortunately, we don't know" said Multi-Bear "Destructor's been gone for days now. We thought maybe you had a clue as to where he was" said Chutzpar. "Well, that doesn't matter. What about you? What's your story?" Pacifica's expression darkened immediately. Now that all the craziness, exhaustion, fear and confusion were gone, she could truly feel the weight and despair as she remembered her Father's death and her mother saying she wasn't her mother and ditching her to Bill's mercy. But even though she felt horrible, she felt like she had to take all this emotional weight of her chest, so she began telling her tale from the time she met the Pine Twins until now.

When she finished, Chutzpar and Multi-Bear were shocked. Multi-Bear hugged the empty Pacifica while Chutzpar struggled with all his might to keep the tears in the back of his eyeballs. "I'm so sorry" said Multi-Bear "We shouldn't have asked you to relieve those painful memories. Please, forgive us".

"It's okay" said Pacifica, but from the void in her eyes, one could clearly tell she was everything except 'okay'. Multi-Bear looked at Chutzpar, who had an idea "Hey! Maybe we should go to your mansion!"

"Huh?" said both Pacifica and Multi-Bear, who was more annoyed than confused "I mean, your house must have many supplies to help us survive and considering it's an ideal settling place, your friends might be there as well"

"Yeah, and most likely a couple hundred monsters and Eye-Bats as well" Said Multi-Bear, but Pacifica simply shrugged and said: "Sure, why not?"

"You realize that place is the first place the monsters will look for survivors, right?" asked her Multi-Bear "Yeah, which is why there's a good chance they left that place empty and might be looking now for the second most obvious location for survivors to hide in, in this case, a cave" she said, gesturing to the huge cave in which they resided. Unable to argue with Pacifica's logic, Multi-Bear eventually agreed to go over to the Northwest Manor. The trio then came down the mountain as stealthy as they could, crossing under the bridge and the huge floating red orb in it, crossing the town while evading the eye-bats and eventually climbing the hill towards the huge Northwest mansion. Both Multi-Bear and Chutzpar tried to cheer her up, telling her jokes and funny stories from their life as weird creatures in an even weirder town, but all they could get from her was a fake, sad smile.

The manor was in ruins; part of the roof was missing, ashes covered the entire building, the garden was completely destroyed and there were even a few blood spills there and there. But the creepiest thing of all was the ominous silence that covered the huge mansion that was always a loud place. They stepped into the place very carefully as they walked inside the place. "We should split up, we can cover a wider area like this" said Pacifica, all of a sudden "(Are you crazy!? You know what happens to people in the movies when they split up)!?" whispered Chutzpar "I survived so far just fine by myself. I think I can handle some minor danger, assuming there even is some danger in this dead place" seeing as she was incredibly stubborn, Multi-Bear and Chutzpar sighed and reminded her to be careful out there as they each went on separate directions.

To Pacifica's surprise, most of the food stocks were partially intact. Her clothes were all burned, but just like her sanity, her sense of fashion was long gone, so she didn't really care about that and instead took some towels and a letter backpack and started loading it with cans of food, kitchen knives and other stuff that might be useful. She eventually entered her father's bedroom, apologizing in silence to the air as she began to search the room. The bedsheets were too heavy for her to carry; she might have to call the guys later to help her with them. Her father's deck was covered with dust. As she opened the cabinet, the whole piece of furniture came down crashing, which almost gave Pacifica a heart attack. She was about to leave the pile of ashes, when she suddenly spotted her dad's seal on a letter that was inside the cabinet. She lifted it up, examined it, broke the seal and opened the letter, reading every word with utter sadness:

'Dear Pacifica,

If you are reading this letter, then I'm afraid things have taken a turn for the worst, and I'm no longer in this world to tell you this. The truth is, Priscilla is not your real mother' these words hit her consciousness like a truck 'your biological mother's name was Elise Agatha Northwest… My one and true love and a woman like none other. She was the light of my life, and I'll never forget her cute smile and the way she giggled over my stupid jokes…. She died in a car accident 12 years ago, as a poorly built log truck's ropes were cut and the logs felon her car, pushing it off the road and smashing it to bits. She died protecting you, the one she cared the most about in her life. I'll never forget the day I witnessed the ambulances taking away her corpse and you crying while lying on my arms, clothes covered with blood. I was destroyed, never stopping asking myself why it wasn't me, why they didn't take me. Yet I thanked whoever was up there for sparing your life.

'I never wanted to tell you like this. I was hoping that perhaps I could have this conversation with the 18 year old you over a cup of coffee or something, but even back then I knew that nothing lasts forever, and things can end faster than anyone can imagine. The fact that you're reading this further proves my point. I know I was a horrible person for everything I did. I know I was a terrible father everything I did to you and even marrying that disgusting old model, Priscilla, to be your mother. I know there's a decent chance that you'll never believe me and hate me forever. I'm absolutely fine with it and I even deserve it, but I want you to know that despite everything, despite all the things I did and despite the man I turned to be, there's one thing that will never change…'

"I love you…" Pacifica read the last line with tears in her eyes. Attached to the letter was a picture folded like a window. As she opened it, she saw the picture of a beautiful young lady with dark blue eyes with blond hair in a ponytail wearing a blue sweater and tights, standing next to a handsome young man with brown classy hair wearing a flannel shirt and black jeans. The woman held in her hands a newborn baby with blond hair and dark blue sleeping soundly in her arms. Pacifica took the picture and shoved it in her boot "Thank you, dad…" she said with a renewed will to live on, for the sake of the sacrifices her family has made for her. She'll become the best Northwest in history and not even some dumb triangular demon could stop her.

It was then that she heard a bear's cry.

Pacifica took her dad's hunting rifle and went in the direction of the main hall, in the upper floor by the double staricase. There, it looked like some huge muscular person with purple skin, sharp claws and red, triangular eyes was trashing the place, fighting Chutzpar and Multi-Bear. It tossed Chutzpar towards the fountain and began beating Multi-Bear's multi bear heads. Pacifica quickly loaded the magazine with the only two bullets she could grab in a hurry. She aimed towards the monster with her shaking arms and missed by little. The monster immediately noticed her and sent a boulder in her direction. Pacifica jumped out of danger, but crashed into the floor. As the monster approached, she took out her Chinese sword and tried to throw it at his face, but he simply caught it and used to hit Chutzpar who was coming from his right in his forehead, reopening his wound and slashing Multi-Bear's left eye, stopping his attack from behind.

When she noticed the monster was about to kill Multi-Bear, she charged at him while screaming. The monster tried to smash her with its hand, but she avoided it and climbed on top of its arm, using the lift from its attempts to shake her off to reach the balcony, grab the gun and aiming it at the charging monsters head with the most stable of hold, scoring a perfect bullseye through his left eye and taking it down "That's for hurting my friend" said Pacifica, but then immediately threw the gun to the floor and held her head in fear and tears from the realization that came to her as she saw the bleeding corpse of the creature- She just killed a living being.

A couple of minutes later the main door was breached as Stan arrived the scene with a group of people and creatures. As Stan saw what happened to the place, he immediately turned around and began ordering people around "Team Candy, search for supplies. Team McGucket, attend the wounded creatures. Team Blubbs, secure the area. Team Grenda, stand guard at the exit. Go!"

"Yes, sir!" answered everyone as they split into four groups and did what they were ordered to. Stan gently approached Pacifica, who was in a fetal position in the corner, and kneeled in front of her "Hey, kid, is everything alright?" he asked her. "No! It's not alright! I lost my dad, my mom turned out to be fake and now my friends are hurt because of my stupid decisions. Do you have any idea what it feels like?"

"Yeah. I know exactly how it feels like, to have it all and then lose it all" he said, hugging Pacifica, who burst into tears "I thought I was stronger… So why am I still crying…?" she said with her voice being choked by her tears "Because you're a person, you're not made of stone. But it's a good thing" he then stood up and offered her a helping hand "So, what do you say? Do you feel like joining a fellow loser and get out of this place?"

With a tired smile and dried eyes, Pacifica wiped her last tear as she joined the old Pines and followed him without knowledge as to where she was headed to, but also no fear into the place where destiny will test her one last time.

 **"** **So that's it. Those were the three stories of the people once known as the villains of the story. My time is over, but before I go I'll end it in a traditional matter with a lesson for life: Enjoy your life, because it may not last long and remember: life might not last forever, but precisely because it ends, it's worth living such a beautiful moment".**

 **Suddenly, reality began to shatter around him. there was nothing left but darkness and the hooded person. He began walking awaya silently. Unlike Pacifica, he knew where he was headed, but he was just as unafraid to keep on marching until he dissapeared from plain sight.**


End file.
